Dream of You
by Well Crap
Summary: Draco and Hermione have been dreaming of eachother lately. A romance developes. Plenty of kissing. Constantly thickened plots. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, my first fic. I've never been really interested in writing, but after reading a few here, decided I would go for it. Personally, I can't get enough of Draco romance fics, I hope you like this one. Blah. Review please.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Lighten up, pal.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The sun was streaming in from the dark green curtains. Draco slightly opened one eye, allowing the sun's rays to wake him up. He looked around the room, glancing at the familiar, beautiful green and silver silk sheets that furnished his bed, then to the other beds placed neatly next to his. A vague memory of a dream clouded his mind and he slightly smiled. Even though he knew the dream would forever remain a dream, it still made him happy to think about it. Trying his best to be silent, he climbed out of bed and walked down to the common rooms.  
  
The sight of Crabbe holding onto his small teddy bear was still in his mind, and he quietly laughed to himself. He plopped down onto the couch and continued to think about the dream. The raging fire, no doubt fed during the night by a house-elf, danced across his face while he kept his mind on the dream. Her warm hands and soft features pushed hard against his cold hands and chiseled body. They had kissed. Very passionately, at that. He remembered the feeling of longing that had escaped them both as she enveloped him in her warm embrace. Just like every other dream he had had about her for the past month.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
She woke up quite abruptly, but very happy. "Shit," she thought to herself. "another dream." For a few weeks she'd been having the same type of dreams. All about him and her. "No logic whatsoever to those dreams," she continued telling herself. It wasn't happening. They were just dreams, after all. She couldn't. She wouldn't. She would never have feelings for Draco Malfoy. She briskly walked down to the common room, not caring if she woke anyone up. After pacing in front of the fireplace for a few moments, she heard awkward feet coming down the steps. She looked up to see a very sleepy and stumbling mess. It was only Ron.  
  
"Argh. Why so early!?" he exclaimed.  
  
"I didn't force you out of bed. Why so whiny?" she snapped back.  
  
"Couldn't sleep with all the damn racket! Hermione, you've been like this for the past month. What's the deal?"  
  
"Oh God, Ron. Stop worrying. Just can't sleep, that's all."  
  
"I'm not worrying. I'm angry. Grrrrr."  
  
Hermione giggled. "You know, you're not good at being mad while you're tired."  
  
"Ah, shut up." He said as he grabbed a pastry from the plate leftover from last night's festivities. Well, more like last night's festivities that seem to happen every night.  
  
It was Christmas break and the amount of people that stayed over break had increased substantially. This of course, meant party every night. This also meant that the Yule Ball was scheduled.. "So 'Mione, got a date for the ball?" he said through a considerably big bite of a strawberry-cream puff. "No," she sighed.  
  
"Aw, cheer up. It's just a dumb ball."  
  
Ron of course, didn't have much room to talk. After Dumbledore announced the date of the ball, Ron went practically nuts searching for a date. Harry as well. They ended up just going with the twins again. The Patil's figured they'd be able to have fun with other guys once again, seeing as how last year Ron and Harry completely ignored them. The girls didn't mind at all once they got used to the idea.  
  
For a second, Hermione's thoughts floated back to the dream. She laughed to herself. "Imagine the look on Ron's face if I told him!" she thought inwardly. Ron didn't notice her laughing of course. Soon, he was out the door and heading down for breakfast, keeping Hermione alone with her thoughts.  
  
- - - - - - 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Draco once again decided to forego breakfast, and headed towards the library. He knew she would be there. It had taken him awhile to come to terms with his newfound feelings for Hermione, but after that he absolutely couldn't get enough of looking at her. Just the way she looked while she was reading a book was enough for him.  
  
The way she'd prepare for the turn of a page about 2 or 3 paragraphs early, obviously too excited to get to the next part of the book. The way she would bite her lip at an exceptionally suspenseful part of the book, or widen her soft cinnamon eyes at an unexpected surprise. Sometimes he could see her blinking an emerging tear away. She was so emotional. So beautiful. Her delicate hands held onto the book tightly and her knees were held against her chest.  
  
He continued walking to the library, occasionally pushing through people or glaring when necessary. His mind filled with thoughts of her, and before he knew it he was already in the library, behind his usual shelf, and faking interest in a book. She hadn't arrived yet, so he continued to wait. After 5 minutes or so, she was there.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Hermione, after she was done thinking, or rather forced thoughts of Draco out of her head, walked down to breakfast. Not many people were down there yet since it was so early. Hurriedly, she grabbed a strip or two of bacon, and ran off towards the library. She went to sit down on the couch she normally sat at, and grabbed the book she was reading. Once again, she saw the blue-gray eyes shooting quick glances in her direction. She wasn't dumb. She'd seen it. What the hell did he think he was playing at? Pretending not to notice, she opened her book and continued from where she had ended.  
  
No matter how hard she tried, no matter what was happening in the book, she couldn't concentrate. It had been like this for a few days. Him watching her, her pretending that she couldn't see him. "This is so uncomfortable!" she thought to herself, "Almost scary! Why is he doing this?" A thousand questions continued to flow through her head as she analyzed Draco's motives for the constant staring. All the while, looking into his cold eyes. They were beautiful, really. He had the kind of eyes that could send shivers down your back, and warm you all the same. They pierced right through you, making you feel as if he were searching the contents of your soul. She looked once more towards him, but he was gone.  
  
- - - - - 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Draco watched as she climbed onto the couch and flipped to the bookmarked page. "Oh shit," he thought as he noticed how her eyes momentarily landed on his. "No, no, no, she didn't see. I was just imagining things." A few minutes of her moving around uncomfortably, she soon found a nice position. So did her eyes. They were completely fixed on Draco's. He knew she had seen him. He could think of nothing else to do but to just stare back. Her deep brown eyes were so calming. So warm and full of compassion.  
  
Her eyes went back down to her book for a quick second, and he took this as a chance to escape. He walked around the bookshelf, which was quite long, until he could leave. He stopped in his tracks and turned around. He was facing her back. Should he? He'd been wanting to talk to her for the longest time, but he was so full of doubts. "..I really shouldn't do this.." he thought. He turned back around to leave and then before he was able to, he heard a voice shout his name.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Hermione looked around to see where he had gone. He was nowhere to be seen. A second later she heard someone shout, "Hey Draco!". Madam Pince looked up and glared from Pansy to Draco. Pansy took note of this and hushed her voice.  
  
"Hey, why the hell are you in the library?" she questioned.  
  
"Oh, I was just hoping to ask Mudblood over there to the dance," he said sarcastically. Pansy giggled.  
  
"I can see why. She's so.. um.. pretty? Yes, and smart." Pansy joked. This really made Hermione's blood boil. She turned around, ready to fire back, but found that Pansy had taken Draco into her arms and was whispering something into his ear. She then looked up at him and took his ear into her mouth to nibble on it. Feeling extremely disturbed, Hermione quickly got up from the couch and left, saying "Thanks for the free show," as she exited.  
  
She ran down the stairs and then up once more to the Gryffindor Common Room. Tears stinging her face, she mumbled the password ("decribbit") and stomped into the room. It was empty, thankfully, and she sat down in front of the fireplace. A few more warm tears slid down her cheek and she wiped them away with her sleeve. "Why am I crying over this?" she thought, "Draco doesn't mean anything to me. No big deal." After assuring herself that she didn't care, she rested her head onto the couch and was soon asleep.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Draco turned around. It was Pansy. "Great, the last person I was hoping to run into," he thought to himself.  
  
"Hey, why the hell are you in the library?" He didn't want to answer that question. He didn't know how to answer it. Instead, he just said the only thing he could think of.  
  
"Oh, I was just hoping to ask Mudblood over there to the dance." He cringed thinking that he had just actually said that.  
  
"I can see why. She's so.. um.. pretty? Yes, and smart." Pansy said. Pansy had no idea what she had just said; he could've punched her. He looked at Hermione to see if she had heard; he saw that she had turned around (probably to snap back at Pansy, he imagined) and then a look of disgust spread across her face.  
  
He felt arms close around him and breathy words entered his ears. "Well, I'm more than just pretty and smart. I could show you something that we both know Mudblood would never dare to show you." Pansy smirked and looked into his eyes. She then began to bite his ear. Yeah, so it felt good. But it was Pansy. He sadly watched as Hermione burst out of the library, wishing it were her that he was holding. "Thanks for the free show," rang in his ears. He felt horrible. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hope you guys are liking it. I've just uploaded the first 3 chapters in a single day. And now I'm writing a fourth. Sucks that it takes so long for them to show up. Oh well, what can ya do? I want anyone who's reading this (I wouldn't know if anyone has, no reviews yet) to know that there are many chapters to come. Am I wasting my time? Who cares. I'm finishing it anyways just to get this whole writing thing out of me. Never cared for writing, but always thought I wasn't too bad at it. You be the judge of that. Reviews would be cool. Ok, goodbye now.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
She was in the library again. This time, there was no Draco on lookout from a nearby shelf, and this time there was no Madam Pince. The space seemed smaller and smelled of potpourri while giving off a warm red glow. But it was still the same Hogwarts library. She felt a hot breath on the back of her neck and turned around to find Draco, his cold blue-gray eyes digging straight into her heart. She melted on the spot, feeling weak and slightly shaken. She inhaled his intoxicating expensive cologne and ran her hands up and down his arms, taking in the warmth of his body. He leaned towards her and gently kissed her, running his tongue along the bottom of her lip. She pulled him into her arms and immediately felt weak in the knees. He fingered through her thick brown hair and began to kiss her collarbone. Breathing heavily, she closed her eyes and began to whisper his name.  
  
When she opened her eyes, she found that she was on the couch in the common room, surrounded by a large group of people, all looking down at her with mouths dropped. She eyed them nervously and sat up.  
  
"What the hell!?" Ron mouthed frantically at her. Still tired and slightly confused, she got up off the couch and pushed through the small crowd holding onto Ron's wrist. Harry and Ginny followed. All 4 walked out of the portrait. After a few feet, she let go of his wrists and stopped. "Ok, what was that all about?" she asked.  
  
"That's something we'd all like to know, Hermione."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We heard you. The entire house heard you."  
  
"Ugh! I don't even know what you're talking about!" she screamed, very annoyed with Ron. Harry and Ginny continued to listen, but did not interrupt.  
  
"Well, you better figure it out pretty fast Hermione. I can't believe you, honestly." And with that, Ron walked back into the common room, Harry and Ginny tagging behind him.  
  
She looked at the now empty space that they had just been standing in. The Fat Lady sighed and looked at her disapprovingly. "FINE!" she shouted, and slowly stomped away. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess. She knew what they were on about, but had decided to pretend that she didn't. It wouldn't have changed the outcome of the argument if she had acknowledged the fact that they had heard her dreaming about Draco Malfoy. It was just a dream, anyway! She hadn't controlled it. She didn't sit down before she went to sleep and say, "Hello Hermione. Today's dream will consist of a fantasy with Draco Malfoy. Enjoy!" She sighed. Ron could be so stupid sometimes.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
After Draco had pushed Pansy off of him and she had stormed out looking very red in the face, he went to sit down on the couch Hermione had just been in. He could still smell her. What she smelled of, he didn't know. Cinnamon maybe? Vanilla? But it was nice, nonetheless. He closed his eyes and inhaled the faint scent; imagining her brown hair surrounding him. Why did it have to be so complicated? If he had dreams like this about Pansy, he could make those dreams come true in about 2 seconds, and nobody would think twice about it, or find it strange in the least bit. But with Hermione it was different. He couldn't just walk up to her and say, "Hey Hermione. Wanna go out with me some day?" He probably couldn't even say "Hey Hermione," without getting strange looks from other people. Head in his hands, he continued to think about his dilemma. It then came to him that Hermione may not even like him. They were dreams, after all. She had never seen what they could be together. The only words, in fact, that he had ever heard her say to him were snide little remarks. Usually stuff like, "Shut up Malfoy." He then and there, while on that couch, decided that Hermione definitely had no feelings for him, and he would definitely try his best to stop thinking of her. It was all he could do. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Lunch was definitely over and dinner had definitely not started yet. So there was no point in venturing towards the Great Hall. Couldn't go back up to the common room, either. The library was off limits for now; she absolutely didn't need to go somewhere that had only gotten her in trouble with her friends ("And it was just a dream!"). So, she went outside. Trudging through the snow was not her idea of relaxing, especially all alone, but it helped to be away from her friends. She walked slowly towards the lake thinking of how warm it was in her dream. How she could feel her cheeks become flushed whenever Draco touched her. "I'm sure if he were here now, I wouldn't be freezing to death," she said quietly. Memories from past dreams with him flooded into her head. She could practically see his silver- white hair and sexy smirk, always suggestive in nature, before her. Oh, and how she loved looking into his eyes. Even in a dark room, you could make out his eyes gleaming from where he was standing. Like the moon, cold and calm, lighting up his face. Not warm and overbearing like the sun. They were beautiful and mysterious. Deep in her thoughts of Draco, she didn't hear the person walking up to her.  
  
She was lightly tapped on the shoulder, and she turned around to see Neville looking uneasily up at her. "Hey," she muttered.  
  
"Hey... umm, Hermione, would you like to go to the dance with me?" She thought for a moment. She really had no one else to go with since Harry and Ron had dates, and she of course wouldn't even think of asking Draco.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to," she sweetly said. Neville pecked her on the cheek, said thank you, and walked off. She felt sorry for Neville. He was constantly made fun of for being very clumsy and forgetful, but she was quite sure that he did not have an unkind bone in his body.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
After Draco's decision to stop thinking of Hermione, he decided to take a walk out on the grounds. When he opened the door to go outside, he came face to face with Neville Longbottom. The two said nothing, Draco merely glared while Neville stepped inside and began to quicken his pace. He didn't really hate Neville; he only glared because the reaction he got out of it each time was more hilarious than the one before. He stepped outside onto the fresh, crisp snow. It was cold, but Draco loved the cold. He loved the way cold smelled. He loved the way the word "cold" sounded when he said it. He loved the way people looked when they were cold. Their face pink, and lips tinted blue; bundled up with as much stuff they can find. "Girls are so cute when they're cold," he thought. He loved the way it looked outside when it was cold. Snow covering the ground, snow in the trees; it was really wonderful. He was almost to the lake, when he stopped dead in his tracks. It was so obvious that this would happen. As soon as he promised to himself that he would never think of her again, he sees her ("Great, just what I needed to help me get my mind off of her."). However, he didn't want to go back inside, so, he walked over to her.  
  
"Hey, Granger!" he shouted, breaking the silence. A couple of birds flew away in surprise. She turned her head from the gaze she held on the blue- black lake and looked at him. The look on her face was quite heartbreaking, really. Without a word she turned her head back to the placid lake. Was she crying? He couldn't tell. He walked up closer to get a better look. She didn't break the staring contest she had going on with the body of water. Trying his best not to sound too caring (as it would ruin his reputation), he said, "What's wrong, Mudblood? Usually you don't shut up." She didn't look up. He honestly regretted saying that; he didn't really mean it. "I -- I'm sorry." Obviously she was surprised at his apology, seeing as how she looked up, wide eyed. He couldn't take it. Her glassy cinnamon eyes looked up, almost asking for him to help her. He wanted so bad to just take her into his arms and stroke her chocolate-brown hair. So, he did. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know my chapters are like, super short. But that's ok, right? Right. Anyways.. yeah, I've decided that at the end of this I'm gonna have a little "soundtrack". Basically its just me giving you songs I like so you can d/l them. Its stuff I listened to while I was writing it. I've seen a lot of people doing this at the end of their stories, so I figured "Heh. Why not?" so if you're pissed off that I'm "copying your idea"... Well, I'm sorry. But hey, I didn't claim it as my idea, right? Eggggggsactly! So ha!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Hey, Granger!" It was him. It took all she could muster to look his way. She turned back to the lake and remembered that he had no true feelings for her. They were only dreams she had. A tear threatened to fall down her cheek but she kept it back. "What's wrong, Mudblood? Usually you don't shut up." How could she have been so foolish? They were just dreams, honestly! To actually think that maybe he cared for her just the tiniest bit was absurd, quite laughable, really. "I -- I'm sorry," she heard him say. Surprised, she looked up at him, her body practically melting from standing so close to him. And it was real this time, not another dream. He looked deep in thought, as if seriously considering her for a moment. Without warning, he reached out for her and held her in her arms. Draco Malfoy was hugging her. More than a hug, he was holding her. Like in all of her dreams. His warm breath tickled the base of her neck and he began to go through her hair. Emotions running high, she had no idea how to feel. She was content being with him at the moment, ecstatic that this was actually happening, calm being held in his strong arms, nervous that he would walk away and never think twice about it, scared for herself and the amount of trouble she would be in if anyone found out, bewildered about why he would ever think of her romantically, and depressed that she had just betrayed her friends - all at the same time.  
  
Nevertheless, he kept her in his embrace. Fire raced through her blood. Without thinking, she looked up at him and kissed him. Chills ran down to her toes and she kissed him again. This time, he opened his mouth and allowed her tongue to begin its search for his. The kiss deepened and he began to feel his way up and down her soft, fragile body. His hands explored her while she began to trace her fingers along the small of his back. He backed away from the kiss, coming up for air, and looked at her. His eyes seemed to be penetrating through her, gaining knowledge of every deep secret she owned, every thought in the back of her mind, and every memory she had. He ran his tongue along the back of her ear and whispered, "Well, Mudblood, I suppose we all know what you're useful for now." He gently pushed her away and turned back towards the castle.  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
Out of breath, Draco pulled away from her enticing kiss. He looked into her soft brown eyes, thinking. He couldn't be doing this. What did he get himself into this time? He used his tongue to play lightly with the back of her ear. As much as he didn't want to, he had to. "Well, Mudblood, I suppose we all know what you're useful for now." He couldn't believe that he had just said that. He backed her off of him and turned around, scared to look at her reaction. He felt so incredibly guilty. But it had to be done. He sulked his way through the castle and entered the Slytherin common room ("Squid legs."). "Hey, where've you been?" Crabbe questioned. Draco was definitely not in the mood to be interrogated right now, but he answered anyway. "Library. Grounds." Goyle chimed in this time, "Pansy came in here pretty upset after breakfast. Talk to her. She's in her dorm." Draco, although annoyed, decided to go talk to the dumb girl anyway. He knocked on the door of the girls' dorm. "Yes?" a voice asked.  
  
"Pansy, it's Draco. Wanna talk?"  
  
"Mayyybbee." she said through fits of giggles. Draco rolled his eyes and opened the door. There she was, sprawled out on her bed, with the most ridiculous look on her face. It took all of him not to burst with laughter. She mindlessly twirled her hair and winked.  
  
"Wanna go to the dance with me, Draky?" she squeaked.  
  
"Um, ok. Sure." At this, Pansy squealed with delight. Draco could've sworn that she had probably just soiled herself after his positive reassurance. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Hermione watched him walk away; watching the distance between them grow until a cold draft enclosed her, reminding her of the way she felt. Once again, her over-analytical mind proved to be correct. She felt like a fool. How could she have believed that Malfoy's intentions were good-natured? How could she have believed that he owned any emotion other than angst and rage? Oh, but kissing him felt so wonderful. Any contact with him felt wonderful, really. "No," she told herself, "kissing him was horrible. Draco Malfoy, for heaven's sake! Never again, never again." She walked up to the Gryffindor common room still debating with herself. She walked through the portrait, and quietly said hello to Ron and Harry. "Oh. hey," Ron mumbled. Harry looked up and nodded, noting her presence. The two boys were deep in thought over a game of wizard's chess. "Sorry about earlier today," Hermione started. Ron cut in and said, "It's ok, just forget about it."  
  
"Ok." After a few moments of silence, and a good move of a bishop on Ron's part, he continued. "So we heard you're going to the ball with Neville." Hermione chuckled and nodded her head yes as he went on. "He came in earlier and told us. Delighted, that boy was. I'm telling you." Glad that her friends had put her dream in the past, Hermione sighed with relief and wondered why she had made such a big deal over it in the first place. She continued to watch their game, and after Harry's brilliant victory, the three decided to walk down to dinner.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
After Draco told Pansy that he would indeed be accompanying her to the dance, she began to walk over to him quite smugly; smirk on her face, one eyebrow raised, and hips swinging wildly. Not knowing quite what to do, he opted on just standing there. Gracefully cupping his chin with her large hands, she playfully blew him a kiss, giggled, and began to fiddle with the belt under his robes. Draco, although enjoying this at the moment, stopped her hands. "Maybe later," he simply stated. Very put off by this, Pansy pouted and crossed her arms against her chest, blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes. Draco left the dormitory, very surprised at his self-control, and walked himself up to dinner.  
  
He entered through the large doors and, as usual, faces turned to him. He returned their stares with an evil glare. Head held high, he confidently walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down. He filled his plate up and began to eat. He hadn't noticed how hungry he truly was, since he had skipped lunch and breakfast without realizing it. His eyes wandered over to the Head table and he nodded respectfully at Professor Snape. He began looking around the room as if he had never fully noticed the décor of the Great Hall. Draco took in the floating candles and the dancing shadows on the wall created by the flickering of the flames. He looked up towards the enchanted ceiling to reveal the starry night sky, partially covered by hazy clouds. His eyes then landed on the Gryffindor table. There she was, combing her fingers through her thick brown hair, laughing wildly at something Potter must have said. Weasley was halfway to the floor, clutching his side with a face that resembled the flaming color of his hair. Still laughing, Hermione glanced his way and after a few moments of holding the gaze, her smile had disappeared but her cheeks stayed flushed. She then broke the union of their eyes and looked over to Potter, who was sitting diagonal to her. Once again, she began laughing.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Harry did great impressions. His best one was probably Snape. He performed a small dialogue by himself between Snape and McGonagall at dinner. Even when she was confused and depressed, Hermione couldn't help but crack up at the two dynamics he was presenting to her and Ron. The evil glare and deep, scornful voice of Snape was positively hilarious when teamed with McGonagall's constipated facial expressions and urgent voice. Hermione was almost to tears and would probably have kept the ear-to-ear smile on her face had it not been for Draco catching her eye. He was looking directly at her. She calmed down and stared straight back. Honestly, she wasn't thinking of anything in particular. She just cleared her head of all thoughts while staring into his blue-gray eyes. She wasn't thinking of how nervous she felt when he was near her, or how when he held her she felt as if she were melting into him, or even how amazing his lips felt pursed against hers. She was devoid of thoughts. She broke the gaze with Draco and turned back to Harry who had just begun impersonating Dudley. Laughing, she took a quick look at her choices of food and then began to fill up her plate.  
  
  
  
A/N: Blah. Nothing happened in this chapter. Sorry bout that. Next chapter I presume will be much better. I vote you keep reading. And review as well. Maybe that's just me though. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Days continued to go by uneventfully, and Draco rarely thought back to the day he and Hermione had kissed. Christmas day soon came, and he was not surprised to find a rather large bag of galleons from his parents and exotic muggle candy from his friends. Before he knew it, it was nearing six o'clock and Pansy was frantically searching for a dress robe that matched his dark green one. After maybe two hours of hair, makeup, and jewelry swaps with the other girls, she was ready. Draco linked arms with her and together they headed down to the Great Hall.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Hermione and Neville were already on the dance floor when she saw Draco come in. Quickly, she looked away. He would definitely not ruin her night, not this time. She continued to dance with Neville, occasionally forcing her feet out from under his. He still was no expert at dancing, but she was having fun nonetheless. The song ended and the two walked over to the small table where Ron and Harry were sitting. "Hey, where are the girls?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Over there," Ron pointed, "talking with some Ravenclaws." Hermione looked to where he was gesturing and smiled. The twins looked like they were enjoying their commitment-free date tonight.  
  
"Oh, Hermione. I have something to tell you. Not now, but later on." Harry said, looking at the floor. Hermione looked over at Ron questioningly but he only shrugged.  
  
"Ok then. Well, Neville and I will be outside. See you two later." She grabbed Neville by the hand and led him outside.  
  
She and Neville walked around the garden hand in hand, taking in the beauty of the ice sculptures and deep green bushes lit up by strategically placed fairies. She thought Neville was a really great guy. Always nice to her, always caring. He stopped walking for a moment. "I'm thirsty," he said, "I'll go get us some punch." He left quickly and Hermione, allowed time to herself, sat down on an ice bench. Of course, it was comfortable and warm, as she had figured. Dumbledore could never perform an EverIce charm without including a Warming charm as well. She heard soft footsteps coming in her direction. "Neville? Back already?" she asked, sitting up straight.  
  
"Sorry Granger, the Squib's not back yet," someone replied. It was no mystery to her who the voice belonged to. It was Draco Malfoy. He rounded a corner and his pale face came into the light before her. She looked away, trying her best to ignore him, but to her dissatisfaction, he took a seat next to her.  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
Draco was bored out of his mind. Pansy was off with a few other Slytherin girls, probably talking about hair, makeup, and how far they were planning on going with their date tonight. He figured that she wouldn't miss him too terribly bad, so he got up and left the Great Hall, going out to the gardens. He had walked pretty deep into the paths of ice sculptures and bushes when he heard someone say, "I'm thirsty. I'll go get us some punch." The dehydrated boy came out of a small niche in the path and passed Draco. It was Neville.  
  
He walked over to where the boy had just left, wondering who the hell would be at the dance with Neville, when he heard a familiar voice say, "Neville? Back already?" It was Hermione. "Sorry Granger, the Squib's not back yet," Draco snapped back. He rounded a small corner and there she was, her once bushy brown hair straightened, with delicate hands sitting atop her lap. She was looking away, however. Draco walked over to the bench of ice she was sitting on and plopped down next to her. By instinct, he pulled a few stray strands of her shiny chocolate hair behind her ear. She turned to him, slightly smiling and Draco bent down to kiss her neck. She immediately pulled in closer to him and wrapped her small arms around his neck, and across his broad shoulders.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Draco touched his warm lips to her neck, sending chills down her spine. She wrapped her arms around his neck and took in his musky scent. His fingers trailed down her back and she pulled his mouth to hers. The kiss was so entirely passionate, it seemed as if their tongues were fighting for room. Hermione brought her hands to the back of his head and pulled her fingers through his soft blonde hair. Their lips parted after several moments and she gazed longingly into his cold, crystalline eyes. She leaned back in to resume their intense kiss. His strong hands traveled all over her body and hers were now placed on his manly, structured face. Lost in the kiss, he was now lying on his back with her on top of him. By now the dark green and dark pink robes had been roughly discarded onto the ground and Hermione's legs were spread across the bench, Draco situated in between them. Her ankle-length light pink dress was hiked up to her thigh and as she came up from the second kiss, she was caught by surprise by a wide-eyed pair of green eyes and tousled dark hair.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Draco looked at the girl sitting on top of him. She was beautiful. She was smart. She was Hermione; how much more perfect could anyone be? How much more perfect could this moment in itself be? He looked at her once more, but this time her soft brown eyes were wide with surprise, looking off into the distance. Quickly, he turned his head (and his body along with it - sending Hermione toppling to the ground) and saw Harry Potter, wearing the same expression on his face Hermione had on.  
  
"H-H-Hermione..." Harry stuttered.  
  
"Harry! It's... It's not what it looks like!"  
  
"Oh really? Good thing, because it looked to me like you were snogging Malfoy!" With that, he turned around and stomped off. Hermione ran after him, leaving Draco to himself.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Harry! It's... It's not what it looks like!" She tried her best to save herself. She knew it wouldn't work, but what were her other choices, really?  
  
"Oh really? Good thing, because it looked to me like you were snogging Malfoy!" How could this have happened to her? She chased after Harry, trying her best not to collapse and break down crying. Tears stung her face as the cold air rushed past her and with a broken voice she shouted after him, "Harry! Please!" He turned around quickly with a look of pure disgust on his face.  
  
"What!? Why should I wait for you? Why should I talk to you!?" he spat.  
  
"Because. Harry... please," she pleaded; tears flowing freely, now blurring her vision.  
  
"Hermione. How could you?" he said, now beginning to calm down. She stayed silent, not knowing what to say. "And I was about to tell you, too." he trailed off.  
  
"Tell me what?" she asked through sniffs and more tears.  
  
"Nothing. It doesn't matter anymore."  
  
"Yes, tell me. Please," she begged.  
  
"Well... not anything important. I just thought that I was in love with you." 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Dude, you guys are so great! Every time I see that I got another review, I feel like I'm about to poo my pants! EEP! Please review more; I will give you cheese.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Draco, as quietly as possible, began to work his way towards the place where Potter and Granger had run off. There she was, squatting on the ground with her head in her hands and Potter's eyes directly on her and looking like he was about to cry. "Man, what the hell happened here?" Draco thought. But he didn't have to ask. Neville did it for him. "Hey guys. What's going on here?" he asked, spilling some punch on the ground. He didn't receive much of a reply however; Potter promptly walked away and Hermione only sobbed. While Longbottom stood there looking dumbfounded, Draco walked over to where Hermione was crouched and began to rub her back, whispering positive reinforcements. To Draco's surprise, she stood up and pushed him very violently. "Go away!" she screamed. "Just. go away."  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
Hermione was so confused. She just wanted to be left alone. "Go away! Just. go away." Neville took that as a hint and scuttled off. But Draco didn't leave. Instead, he slipped his hands around her waist and held her there. But Hermione was mad, and sad, and hurt, and she was perplexed. She didn't want his slimy arms around her. Once again, she pushed him very roughly away from her. "Can't you take a hint?!" she yelled, "Leave me alone!" He needed no more persuasion; with a quick look of pure venom towards her, he was gone. Hermione felt as if she were going to vomit. Her insides were churning and her heart was beating entirely too fast. She paced back and forth, practically pulling out the hair on her head by its roots just trying to sort everything out. Five minutes later, she found out that thinking hard about everything didn't help. Still confused, she ran inside and up to the Gryffindor tower. Thankful that the ball was still in full effect, she ran into her dorm, fell onto her bed, and went to sleep.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Draco was pissed off. Granger had just pushed him away. She had just refused him. Nobody did that to a Malfoy. He walked back into the Great Hall and soon found Pansy. She said a quick goodbye to her friends and they were off to the Slytherin common room. He pushed her in and as soon as the entrance closed, turned her around and slipped his hands down to her hips. "Why don't you show me now what the Mudblood never would have dared to?" he said. Licking her lips suggestively, she slid off his robes and brought her hands from his neck down to his chest. She nipped at his neck and licked it lightly. But, Draco was impatient and didn't enjoy the teasing. He forcefully grabbed her wrists and pushed her against a wall. If the girl was scared or nervous about his roughness, she didn't show any signs of it. Instead, she played along. Draco knew that Pansy enjoyed being submissive. He knew she liked to feel small and helpless. That's how most Slytherins are, after all. They either get high on power trips or get off on making others feel more powerful. Pansy could go either way, really. But for now she was feeble and powerless in Draco's strong grip. He brought his lips down to hers and kissed her. Not the kind of kiss he would ever have with Granger. The kiss was not gentle or loving. It wasn't passionate or caring. This kiss was an ill-tempered son of a bitch. Full of fury and rage. He bit her bottom lip fiercely and looked up at her. Her dark blue eyes were full of hunger and he pierced through her gaze with his cold, distant eyes. He pushed her harder against the wall and left to go up to his dorm. Without undressing, he fell onto his bed and tried to sleep.  
  
A/N: I was afraid to use this part. It may be a little too... risqué. for some of you. I thought it was a nice touch, personally though. So, review, Crazypants. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Hermione woke the next morning wearing a smile. She slowly rose from her bed, stretching. Why was she still in her dress? It was then that she remembered all that happened the previous night. Unfortunately, no real solutions had come to her in her deep, dreamless slumber. She quietly walked into the bathroom, undressed, and hopped in the shower. The water was exceptionally hot, but Hermione loved to take hot showers. Every now and then, she'd take a shower with water so hot that a small burn would develop and stay there for days. The thick, warm mist encircled her and rose up towards her face. Water pelted down on her, creating the effect of a million fingers massaging her bare skin. Immediately, she thought back to Draco. It was amazing the way he could make it seem like he was in a million places at once, as if he had more than 2 hands. Hermione sighed. "Why can't I stop thinking of him?" she asked herself. She knew the answer already though. It was everything about him that drove her wild. His strong jaw and perfect smile; the way his eyes could practically light up a dark room, and the way his silver-blonde hair fell in front of his face when it wasn't slicked back. She thought back to his strong arms and how it felt as if her stomach had dropped whenever he held her in them.  
  
"No," she told herself, "no, no, no, NO!" She had to stop thinking of him. It just couldn't happen. It wasn't possible. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin. It went against everything she ever knew. Not to mention that her friends would definitely not accept a relationship.. if that's what it even was .. between herself and Draco Malfoy. Ron and Harry absolutely hated Draco, and Ron's entire family despised the Malfoys. And Harry.. well, Harry was in love with her. Or, he thought he was in love with her. At least, that's what he had told her last night. If she picked Draco over Harry, everyone would hate her. She sighed. Harry was an alright guy, really. She concentrated hard for a second, envisioning him in her mind. Well, he had pretty eyes. And... nice hair. She sighed again. She just wasn't attracted to Harry. She figured kissing him would be like kissing a brother or a cousin. She could always try and see what kissing him felt like, of course. But, that would be leading him on. She definitely didn't want to lead Harry on. He was one of her best friends, and she deeply cared for him. She just didn't like him "like that". She turned off the water, stepped out of the shower, and put on a towel. It seemed as if her only choices were to give Harry the old "let's just stay friends" talk and to ignore Draco, pretending that nothing had ever happened between them.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Draco was already in the Great Hall when he saw him come in. Wasting no time, he got up from the table and strode to where the boy was. "We need to talk," he said with complete urgency. The two boys exited the Great Hall and walked down an empty corridor. When he was sure that they were completely alone, Draco stopped walking and turned to Harry. In his most serious and intimidating tone, he said, "Tell me right now what the hell you did to her last night. I swear Potter, if you did anything to hurt her I will.."  
  
Before Draco could finish with his threat, Harry cut in, "Its none of your business. And since when do you care about Hermione so much? I should be the one telling you to back off, Malfoy! And I will. You stay away from her. Don't touch her, don't talk to her, and don't think about her."  
  
"Sorry, Potter, didn't realized you owned the girl," he spat sarcastically. "I will continue to see her, and I will do whatever I please with Granger. I'm telling you now; if I see her crying again after talking with you, I will kick your sorry, scarred ass. Wand or no wand; you mark my words." Draco then turned around and walked briskly back into the Great Hall, leaving Harry to mutter foul words and rude phrases under his breath.  
  
A/N: Hey, I know that when you've been reading a story for a while, your eyes start to hurt. Sooo... I don't know if this is common knowledge, or if its just something I do, but whenever it starts to get blurry, I highlight the paragraphs. This makes the background black and the letters white, in turn relaxing your eyes. So.. helpful hints from me. Woo hoo. By the way, REVIEW! Or I'm gonna kick you. Hard. In the face, bia!  
  
Seriously though.. please.. pretty please.. review. I will be forever grateful. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Hermione got dressed and walked herself to breakfast. A soft pitter-patter of rain could be heard from inside the castle. She entered the Great Hall and sat down at her usual spot. She figured that Harry probably had told Ron about her and Draco last night, but was hoping that he'd have the decency to keep it from the rest of the Gryffindors. She looked up at the enchanted ceiling, admiring the dim and overcast sky, watching the rain falling from the dark clouds. She snapped back into reality for a moment, and quickly glimpsed over to the Slytherin table. Draco wasn't there. As if he were reading her mind, he burst through the large doors at the same moment she had noticed his absence. Without looking up, he walked to his table and sat down. Her eyes stopped following Draco when the mail came. A small owl, most likely a school owl, dropped off a note and then flew off. Hermione unrolled the small piece of parchment and read it.  
  
Meet me after dinner at the scene of the first crime.  
  
It wasn't signed, but she knew who it was from. She lightly laughed, reading over "scene of the first crime" once again. Well, it was true. And quite the crime it had turned out to be.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Draco waited anxiously all day. Time seemed to go by so slowly. He tried his best to keep himself busy, but he found he couldn't concentrate. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he finished eating dinner and went out to the lake. The rain had picked up throughout the day and by now the lake was almost overflowing and being violently attacked by the massive amount of water.  
  
He felt a light tap on his shoulder and then turned around to see a wet Hermione with rosy cheeks and chattering teeth.  
  
"W-w-why did you w-want to see me?" she asked, obviously freezing to death.  
  
"To talk."  
  
"Can we go somew-where a little warmer?"  
  
"No, here's just fine."  
  
"Ok. Well, start talking; and do it fast. I'm f-freezing."  
  
"Hmm. I really don't have much to say," Draco shrugged.  
  
Hermione looked about ready to kill him. Draco quietly laughed to himself, amused by the look on her face and then took her into his arms. He opened up his long coat and stuffed her inside. She seemed very pleased about this because she pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you sir," she said in her most courteous voice. Hermione was completely drenched from head to toe and showers of water combed through her hair. Draco kept her in his tight embrace and kissed her forehead. He really adored Hermione. For the first time in his life, he wasn't concerned with what a girl was willing to give to him. He was more concerned with what he could do for her, how he could make her happier, and what he could do to erase all of her problems away. He was very unsure about how she felt about him, though. Was he just a phase? Was he just a way to release all of her built-up stress? Was she doing this to get back at somebody? What if she had no true feelings for him? What if she was just pretending? Just pretending so that she could leave him with nothing and no one. Left to be a poor fool with an empty heart, yet able to have everything money could buy. Everything but her.  
  
"Hermione. what was it that Harry said to you last night?"  
  
"Oh.. he. um, he told me that he thought he was in love with me," she said against his chest, muffling the sound of her voice. Draco wasn't happy with the news that had just been released to him. What if she loved him back?  
  
"And.. how do you feel about him?"  
  
"I love him. But only like a brother. He's one of my best friends, you know."  
  
"Yeah, I know," he said, relieved that Hermione only thought of Harry as a friend. Draco looked down at Hermione, and she looked right back up at him. It was still raining rather hard, and the water was beating down on them. Hermione leaned in and kissed him. Immediately, Draco felt a rush of adrenaline pumping throughout his body. He felt like he could do anything. But instead of flying, or break dancing, or running in a million mile marathon, he chose to stay with Hermione, her hips thrust directly into his and her small breasts held against his chest.  
  
Several moments later, she pulled out of their deep kiss and looked up apologetically at him. "I.. I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry." She ran off, doing her best at dodging the large bullets of rain pouring out of the sky. Thunder rumbled, and Draco felt as if his heart had just shattered into a million pieces and fallen onto the wet ground.  
  
A/N: Woo hoo. I love to leave little cliffhangers for you guys. It excites me. I have no idea how long I plan on making this story. As soon as I figure out how to make everything workout semi-nicely, I suppose that's when it will end. Which means no time soon. because as you can see.. I love little plot twists, and as soon as I clear one up, I make a new one. So yay.  
  
Anywho. Review, please. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Hermione loved being with Draco. She loved kissing him. She loved looking at him. She loved leaning her head against his strong chest, and hearing his heart beat as fast as hers was beating. She loved it when he ran his fingers through her hair and looked into her eyes as if she were the only thing keeping him alive. She loved hearing breathy words so close to her ears. She loved to feel her knees weaken and her stomach drop whenever he touched her.  
  
But, this wasn't allowed. This romance, this dream, this fantasy... it wasn't supposed to be happening. She promised herself that she would stop seeing Draco. That she would ignore him. If she didn't, everyone would hate her. Even the Slytherins, who already despise her with the fire of one thousand suns, would feel a deeper hatred towards her if she and Draco were to come out with the truth.  
  
All this was running through Hermione's mind while water was pounding down on her. She was still cold, although Draco had covered some of her with his coat and they were in the middle of a very passionate snog session. "I told myself I would ignore him. And I will," she thought to herself. When she had a chance to pull up from the kiss, she said "I.. I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry." She turned around and ran back inside. Well, it was true. She was really sorry. She ran up to the Gryffindor tower and walked into the common room. The place was crowded. "Must be a party," she thought. She passed a table covered with pastries and pumpkin juice and walked over to where Ron and Harry were playing an exciting game of Exploding Snap. "Oh, hey 'Mione! Where've you been??" Ron asked.  
  
"On the grounds."  
  
"What for?? You're soaked!"  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
"Well.. go on. Why'd you go outside in weather like this?"  
  
"Draco wanted a few last words."  
  
"Huh? Why were you talking to Malfoy? Is he dying or something?"  
  
Hermione looked from Ron to Harry. Had Harry not told Ron?  
  
"Umm. didn't Harry tell you?"  
  
"Tell me what?" Silence. After a few more moments and Ron looking frantically from Harry to Hermione, he repeated himself louder, "TELL ME WHAT!?" Hermione was about to answer, but as she opened her mouth, Harry began to talk. She was quite relieved, and let Harry take this one.  
  
"Well, Ron. Hermione and Draco were caught together at the dance."  
  
"Ohhhh! Hahahaha, why would you want to dance with Malfoy??"  
  
"Ron.. they weren't dancing." After a few seconds of deep thinking on Ron's part, it finally registered in.  
  
"Ahhhh."  
  
"Yes." After several moments of Ron and Harry exchanging looks, Ron was covering his mouth with his hand and every now and then let out a quiet snicker.  
  
"Oh God, Ron. Just let it out!" Hermione demanded. At that Ron and Harry both burst out laughing uncontrollably, both cheeks as red as Ron's hair. After a minute or so, they were still laughing, on the floor and clutching their sides. "At least they took it well," thought Hermione.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Draco sat on top of his bed in his dormitory casually scribbling something down on a piece of paper.  
  
-Why?-  
  
He tied it onto his owl's leg and whispered the destination into its ear. It quickly flew out the window and within two minutes, it was back with a reply.  
  
-I don't know. I can't do this anymore.-  
  
On the back of the parchment, he wrote:  
  
-You told me that already. Tell me the truth.-  
  
This went on for about 20 or 30 minutes, each answer and question brief and to the point. He read through their conversation on the piece of parchment after it had ended.  
  
-Why?-  
  
-I don't know. I can't do this anymore.-  
  
-You told me that already. Tell me the truth.-  
  
-My friends would kill me. Everyone would hate me.-  
  
-I understand. Do you still have feelings for me?-  
  
-Yes, but Draco, you know it can't happen.-  
  
-How we feel should be the only thing that matters.-  
  
-No.-  
  
-Why not? Who cares what everyone else thinks?-  
  
-Me.-  
  
-After awhile, they'll get used to it.-  
  
-Oh really? How long is awhile, Draco? Two weeks? My friends mean more to me than two weeks.-  
  
-Yes, me too. But I wasn't thinking two weeks.-  
  
-How long then?-  
  
-However long it takes.-  
  
-Takes for what?-  
  
-However long it takes for you to realize that you can't live without me.-  
  
-Right.-  
  
-Exactly. Meet me tomorrow after lunch.-  
  
-Where?-  
  
-Wherever you think I'll be.-  
  
-Ok.-  
  
-Ok.-  
  
-Ok-  
  
-Ok-  
  
-..OK!-  
  
-Ok.-  
  
-You're an idiot.-  
  
Draco sighed. He couldn't wait to see Hermione again. And this time, he wouldn't have to wait until after dinner.  
  
A/N: Not very interesting, but who cares. If you guys are hating me because I haven't "shouted out" or whatever, um.. don't. I'll do it at the end. So don't get your panties in a twist. 


	13. Super Fun Author's Note

Super Fun Author's Note:  
  
Heya guys. A little interlude, if you will. Y'all have all been awesome with the whole.. reviewing-ness thing, and I just wanted to thank you. It makes me want to make the story so much better when I get good reviews. Spanks, guys.  
  
Another thing. I began writing this during Thanksgiving break and uh.. its over. So I'm back in school. And I'm goin nuts. I really wanna finish the story. And I really wanna make it freaking awesome. But I'm also really super busy again now, so that means a new chapter will be uploaded around.. every 3 days. Maybe longer. But, I promise I'll finish it. And I'll make it super neato while I'm at it. Wee hee!  
  
Ok another thing. It's been bothering me for awhile and I just.. had to get it out, damnit!  
  
I HATE THE WORD SNOG.  
  
Does anyone else agree with me here? If you can't already figure it out, I'm American. But since Harry Potter is U.K.-ish then I figure I should say "in the middle of snogging" rather than "in the middle of making out". I was going to wait until the end of the story to bring this to your attention.. but, I couldn't wait much longer. Who came up with that word anyway? If it was you, feel free to drop by my house anytime so I can kick you in the face.  
  
Well, that's all I have to say. Goodbye. I love you all dearly. 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Tomorrow inevitably came, and although Hermione was unsure about her decision to continue to see Draco, she was still extremely excited about their rendezvous to be happening at lunch. She played with her food all during breakfast wearing a dreamy face. Head resting on the palm of her hand, she ran her fork through her eggs while staring off into space and smiling to herself. Ron and Harry looked worried about her but decided that they didn't want to know what was going on, since they figured it had something to do with Draco.  
  
When a large number of people had exited, she took that as her dismissal and left Harry and Ron to their breakfasts. She casually walked up to the library, nodded to Madam Pince, and sat down on her usual couch, secluded in the back of the library. Hermione leaned her head back onto the squishy back part of the couch and lazily closed her eyes, thinking of Draco. A small smile crept along the sides of her mouth when she remembered the way he smelled. She couldn't put his scent into words; it was too hard to explain. But it made her feel warm and content.  
  
She felt pressure on the other side of the couch, as if someone had sat down. She really didn't want to open her eyes, but when she felt the familiar lips pressed against her neck, she immediately fluttered her eyes open and took Draco into her arms. She flung herself on top of him and stared deep into his blue-gray eyes. He pulled her closer to him and she dug her hips into his as he nibbled on her ear. She felt her cheeks become flushed at this, and smiled brightly. She was so incredibly happy to be back with Draco. To be touching him again, to feel him touching her; it was all too great. He ran his fingers up her spine and then up to her neck, giving her goose bumps, and then pulled them out through her hair. Hermione rubbed her hands back and forth against his strong chest and then brought her hands around to his back, forcing her fingers between Draco and the couch. He pulled her closer to him, if that was possible, and their lips met with a crash of passion on both ends. The kiss was full of hunger and desire, and they each closed their eyes tightly and pressed hard against each other. Hermione's insatiable thirst for Draco poured into him through the kiss and she dissolved into him, making sure that every inch of her body was touching an equal inch of his body. They continued squirming around on the couch and kissing deeply, not able to get enough of touching each other. Draco slowly turned himself over, and soon he was on top of Hermione and slightly grinding into her, keeping the pressure in time with the fast beats of their hearts. Hermione wrapped her legs around him and stroked her fingers up and down his back. Meanwhile, their kiss had slowed down, although it was still intense. Hermione opened her eyes and Draco opened his. They looked deeply into each other's eyes. Although it was slightly unnerving, she continued to hold his gaze and they both smiled against the kiss, and ended it with a small peck.  
  
"That was... unexpected," noted Hermione after calming down and catching her breath.  
  
"Sometimes the best things are unexpected."  
  
"Yes, that's true. Has lunch already started?"  
  
"No. That's in about an hour. We were kind of early."  
  
"Yeah, kind of."  
  
Draco slid his arms around her waist, "But I don't think that you mind," and with that he kissed her on the cheek. For a few minutes, they stood silently in each other's arms, just enjoying the other's presence. To Hermione, everything felt entirely too perfect.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Draco stood there with Hermione, feeling her arms around him. He took pleasure in the fact that he didn't need to talk to be able to express his feelings for her. It took one hug, or one kiss, or one look in the eye to get his emotions across. And it went the same with her. All he needed was to see her gentle eyes upon him, and he knew that she cared. All he needed to feel was her soft lips touching his, and he knew that she cared. All he needed was to feel her small hands massaging his scalp and playing with his hair, and he knew that she cared. After all the time that he had waited and secretly hoped for someone that he could feel this way about, he had found it in the most obscure and strange place.  
  
"Draco. I don't want this to end. I don't want this to stop," she said, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"Me either."  
  
"This is so strange. Me and Draco Malfoy," she laughed, "It's almost impossible to imagine."  
  
Draco laughed along. "But it's real. As real as magic."  
  
Hermione looked slightly puzzled at this. "I never knew that magic was real until I came here."  
  
"Well, you didn't know that we could be real until you came here either." Draco smiled inwardly and gave himself 10 points for that line. It was then that he turned his head and realized that if he had been consumed any more in Hermione, he wouldn't have noticed the two wide pairs of eyes flashing back at him. He immediately pulled away from her tight squeeze and looked up as two large figures walked to a standing position a few feet in front of him.  
  
"Hey Crabbe, hey Goyle." 


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
"Hey Crabbe, hey Goyle," Draco said slightly cowering. What was with him? He'd never been afraid of the two idiots before. Gaining a little more courage he added, "Trying to read, are we?"  
  
"Draco, since when do you get any action outside of Pansy? I figured that bit after the dance would've been enough. Guess not." said Crabbe menacingly, nodding to Hermione with a particularly evil scowl on his face. After hearing this, Hermione gasped with shock and stomped off, away from Draco.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Draco, since when do you get any action outside of Pansy? I figured that bit after the dance would've been enough. Guess not."  
  
Hermione couldn't believe her ears. He did stuff with Pansy after the dance? After he had just kissed her and tried to comfort her when Harry caught them together? She ran off away from Draco. She was so incredibly angry. She couldn't even piece together her feelings and put them into words. Which was lucky for her, because she didn't feel like talking to anyone. So Draco was just out to get a piece of Gryffindor for his collection? Hermione was quite sure that he'd probably gotten enough of Slytherin to last him for all of eternity. The stud of the school; the guy every girl was after no matter what house they were in. How could she have been so brainless? All her life, her mind had never failed her. Until now, that is.  
  
Hermione ran up the stairs, still thinking about Draco. She couldn't believe that she had actually cried over that stupid excuse of a guy. Even worse, she cried because they couldn't be together. She didn't care about him anymore. Ok, he was a good kisser. But compared to what? Hermione hadn't even kissed anyone until him. She shook her head at this thought. She wasted her first kiss on Draco Malfoy! A jerk that would just cast her to the side after he'd gotten what he was after. She burst into the common room and marched over to where Harry, Ron, and Ginny were all talking and laughing. This was where she belonged. Not with Draco Malfoy. She sat down on the couch next to Ginny and flashed a big smile. "Hey guys, what's going on?" Their laughter dwindled and their smiles faded away.  
  
"Hermione, we really need to talk to you," Ginny quietly said. The other two nodded and Ginny continued, "It's about Draco. Is.. is he.. is he really someone you want to get involved with?"  
  
Hermione didn't really know what to say. She placed her elbows on her knees and cupped her chin with her hands. She stayed like that for a minute or two, deep in thought. Draco had really made her angry earlier. He had been unfaithful. But then again, they weren't committed to each other, were they? So, was he truly being unfaithful? Or maybe, Crabbe and Goyle were just trying to make her angry. Maybe he didn't really do anything with Pansy at all.  
  
She thought about all the times that Draco had looked into her eyes and held her tight. She thought about all the times that she could feel him weaken when she touched him. She thought about every kiss they had shared. The kisses all had one thing in common. They were full of lust. But relationships can hardly last on lust. Did he really want to be with her? Or was she a release for him? After what seemed like an eternity of thinking, she answered Ginny. "Yes.. he is." She looked up and around at the faces surrounding her. Ron looked like he was about to throw up, Harry looked as if he were going to cry, and Ginny looked like she was going to soil herself from surprise. "I guess we will see, though," she said, reassuring them that she wasn't quite sure with her decision. "We'll see." 


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
After Hermione left, Draco turned to Crabbe and Goyle. "What is your problem?"  
  
"Draco, she's a mudblood. You should know better."  
  
"It's none of your business."  
  
"Oh, but it is. Just leave her alone. You wouldn't want us to bring your father into this matter, would you?  
  
"No.."  
  
"Then stop. Just stop."  
  
The two left the library, giving Draco time to think about what they had just said. It was true that she was not of pureblood. But did it really matter? After years of being taught that the only wizarding families who mattered were pure-blooded and rich, he was confused with why he suddenly saw things in a much different light.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Hermione lay in bed that night thinking of her and Draco's relationship. What was this? Just a fling? Was it anything more than physical attraction, or did they have a deeper connection? She really didn't know. They hadn't ever really talked before. They'd kissed multiple times, but she didn't know anything about him. She would talk to him tomorrow, she told herself.  
  
She woke the next morning feeling very anxious about talking with Draco. She really wanted to know what he thought about "them" and what he was hoping it would turn into, or expecting it to turn into. She hurriedly showered and dressed, and was pouncing down the stairs towards the common room when Ginny called her name. "Oh, hey Ginny."  
  
"What are you so excited about?"  
  
"Not much. I'm going down to talk to Draco."  
  
"Finally giving it up, I suppose?"  
  
"Huh? No, no, everything is fine. Just.. talking."  
  
"Oh," Ginny said, sounding saddened about Hermione's reply.  
  
"Well.. see you later!" and she half walked-ran through the portrait and down to the Great Hall.  
  
She burst through the doors and scanned the Slytherin table with her eyes automatically. An almost-silver head of hair caught her eye and she smiled and walked over to him. "Hey Draco," she whispered, "can we talk?" He nodded to her, and immediately he excused himself, got up from the table, and walked out of the room with her. She linked arms with him and smiled inwardly. This might turn out well. They walked down towards the dungeons and into an empty classroom. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked, seating himself in a desk and looking up at her.  
  
"Nothing really. I just realized last night that we've hardly talked since this whole.. 'thing'.. started."  
  
"Ah ha. I see. Well, you can start I guess."  
  
"Hmm. Ok," she said searching for words, "Hi Draco."  
  
"Hi Hermione."  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Just great. How are you?" He smiled with fake enthusiasm.  
  
"Not bad," she said. This really wasn't going too well, she thought to herself. What she needed was to know how he felt about her. If he honestly cared for her, or if she was just something fun to snog. After a few moments of awkward silence, she said the only thing she could think of.  
  
"Draco, kiss me." Immediately, he jumped from the desk and slid his arms around her small waist. Just as he was leaning in to kiss her, she stopped him. "No. I mean.. kiss me the way that you feel about me." He turned his head slightly, looking puzzled by her request. She dug through her brain, looking for a better way to word it. "Ok, ok.. look at me. Take your arms off of me, and look at me. Now, when you kiss me, I want you to translate the way you feel about me through the kiss. Know what I mean?" He nodded and stood still for a few moments. Hermione anxiously awaited his kiss. The way he kissed her meant everything now. This one kiss was to be the most important in her life. It decided everything.  
  
He took his hands around to her back and ran his hands up and down her spine. Every small touch felt as if it were multiplied by ten, just because of the simple fact that it was Draco who was doing it. He then brought her into his embrace and rested his head on her shoulder. Hermione couldn't help but overanalyze every move he made, every breath he exhaled, and every beat of his heart. Her mind went crazy with questions. Does he just want to be friends? Does he not even like me? Does he find me repulsive? Will he push me away? What if he doesn't? Does that mean he loves me? What if he loves me? Do I love him? Is he ever going to kiss me? What if he doesn't? What if he never does again? What if he only kisses Pansy now? What if he does more than kiss Pansy? What if he never kissed Pansy at all?  
  
The questions continued to race through her mind and what seemed like a mere few seconds were truly summed up to be more than five minutes. Draco was now lifting his head up from her shoulder. He brought his bright blue- grey eyes up to hers and it felt as if she had drowned in the incredible depth that his gaze held. She had never seen him look at her the way he was looking at her now. His eyes were full of need and compassion, an intensity that words could not describe. It seemed as if in the instance that they broke the gaze, he would surely die from lack of breath. It was as if she was his oxygen, and his eyes were taking in everything he needed to survive. He stayed like that for a moment and then leaned in for the kiss. Hermione's mind was going crazy, trying to foresee what kind of kiss it was going to be. The time seemed to go by so slowly it could've killed. His soft lips touched hers gently and remained there. He came up and within seconds, they were carefully pursed onto hers once again. The kisses were tender and with every time he came to shower her with a new one, it was even more delicate than the last. It continued until there was no amount of strength left in them at all, and Draco's lips had become a mere liquid ontop of Hermione's, dribbling kisses onto them slowly. Soon the energy had left the kisses, and had reduced to Draco's forehead leaning against hers, both eyes still closed and each breathing the other in and out. A warm tear silently ran down her cheek.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Draco pulled away from the most amazing kiss.. if that's what it could even be called.. he had ever taken a part in. He looked at Hermione, who's eyes were still shut peacefully. She blinked through her closed eyes and a tear ran down her soft, rosy cheek. Why was she crying? Was that not the way she had pictured the kiss? Did he do it wrong? All he had wanted was to show her how he felt. He kissed away the tear that slid down her cheek and took her tighter into his arms. "Did I do it wrong?" he asked her.  
  
"No. It was perfect."  
  
"Then why are you crying?"  
  
"Because it was perfect." 


	17. Soundtrack

A/N: Yes, yes. I decided to end it there. Not a bad ending I suppose. Leaves a little to the imagination. Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review!  
  
Soundtrack of "Dream of You"  
  
  
  
  
  
Song Title - - - - - - - - - - - - Band  
  
Konstantine - Something Corporate  
  
I'd Do Anything - Simple Plan  
  
So Impossible - Dashboard Confessional  
  
Falling For You - Student Rick  
  
Hurricane - Something Corporate  
  
Letters To You - Finch  
  
Everlong - Foo Fighters  
  
Butterfly - Weezer  
  
Dolphins Cry - Live  
  
If You Could Only See - Tonic  
  
Boy Crazy - New Found Glory  
  
Suzanne - covered by Midtown  
  
My Friends Over You - New Found Glory  
  
Firefly - Saves The Day  
  
Shoulder To The Wheel - Saves The Day 


End file.
